Prove it
by Terev316
Summary: Mileena requests Scorpion's presence in Outworld. What happens is unexpected.


Blades were clashing against one another causing sparks to fly everywhere in the moonlit sky as two Tarkartan soldiers were sparring, surrounding them were other Tarkartan soldiers cheering their fellow warriors on. In-front of the crowd stood their general, Baraka overseeing the sparring match. One of the Tarkartans was already bleeding while the other had merely a bruise. The two didn't stop their little match however. When Tarkartans spar, they don't stop until the other is severely injured or in some cases, killed. It's what Tarkartans do to remove the weak. Above on the balcony of the castle to the Kahnship of Outworld stood Scorpion, with his arms crossed shaking his head, observing with utter disgust.

_These Tarkartans are nothing but muscle. They don't think, they just do whatever they wish. If they were to go against a skilled fighter they would lose quickly and painfully. If my presence here wasn't a secret, I would show them what a skilled fighter can do. Alas, the empress Mileena requested my presence here and wanted it to be a secret. Reasons as to why, I do not know. Whatever the case may be, it is nice to leave the Netherrealm._ Scorpion pondered to himself. After a few minutes of watching the Tarkartans spar, the door at the far end of the room opened.

Quickly, Scorpion was able to disappear into thin air, when he saw who stepped through the doors, he re-appeared infront of her. What she was wearing almost made him disgusted.

She was wearing tight pants, similar of his own, with a skull belt which kept it up, resembling her father. Her top resembled what Earthrealmers called a sports bra except, it was loosened up around her shoulders and it was tight around her chest, showing off her breasts. Both her shin guards, and arm guards were pink along with the pink flap in-between her legs. She had a pink veil that covered up her Tarkartan mouth, which seemed to be stitched up in the middle. Her hair was black and it bounced freely, barely touching her shoulders. Her cat-like eyes observed the man, or wraith in front of her with interest.

"Greetings, Scorpion." Mileena greeted.

"Is this what the empress of Outworld wears when she requests someones presence in her castle? No wonder they call you the whore of Outworld." Scorpion said to her whilst crossing his arms.

Mileena merely laughed at the comment. "I'm not a whore, Scorpion. The men that would so easily give into me when I wear outfits like this are the whores. I just know what men are so easily susceptible to. It seems to me that you are more of an honorable man, that is surprising to find even in a wraith." Mileena said as she seductively walked over to Scorpion, leaned in and whispered into his ear, "You are an honorable man right, Scorpion? Or is that a facade to get you to bed women easier?"

Scorpion shoved her away and started, "Enough! Tell me what you wanted me for so I can leave this miserable place."

"I wouldn't call it miserable, it's quite fruitful. Everything I want I get. Everyone here kneels before me as I walk past them." Mileena said as she opened up her arms.

"It is because they fear you. I've heard stories of you killing people because you don't get what you want. You do nothing but abuse your power." Scorpion interjected whilist pointing a finger at Mileena.

Mileena burst out laughing, "My dear Scorpy, I am empress of Outworld whatever I say goes. No one is out of my reach. Not the Elder Gods, not Kitana... not even you. If I wanted, I could have you tracked down and killed with the snap of my fingers. Those Tarkartans down there? You will not last a minute."

"You are a mad woman, if I could I would kill you on the spot. Now, tell me why you summoned me here!" Scorpion said.

"I am to ask of an alliance between you and me. We both have goals that the other cannot achieve alone." Mileena told Scorpion as she walked closer to him once more, this time with a more *casual* approach.

"Why would I want to be allied with you?"

"Because I know what you want more than anything in all the realms." Mileena said as she walked around Scorpion, tracing one of her fingers around his Hercules-like physique.

"And that is?" Scorpion asked while trying to keep his eyes on Mileena, listening to her footsteps as she walked behind him, keeping his guard up as his body got tense.

Mileena stopped behind Scorpion, rested her head against his shoulder and whispered into his ear and answered, "Your clan's revival."

Scorpion stood there, processing what she had just said. _Why does she know this? Who told her?_

"Well?" Mileena asked, growing impatient as she was now face to face with the wraith.

"How would you go about bringing them back?" Scorpion

"We will talk about the details after you do what I need you to."

"Tell me how you will bring them back now!" Scorpion yelled out as he hastily closed the gap between the two, now they were able to smell each others breath.

"Why should I tell you? How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?" Mileena asked, standing her ground, looking up at the wraith.

"My clan is the only thing that concerns me, nothing else."

Mileena took a step back and said,"If you want to know so badly, fine. I am in need of an heir and none of these Tarkartans or natives of Outworld can give me the heir I desire. Baraka and I.. share the same blood as Shang Tsung used his blood to help make me. Our child would have, complications."

"What are you getting at?"

"Lay with me, and your clan will start to be reborn and treated like royalty. I get my heir and you start to get your clan back."

"You wish me to **bed** you in order to re-populate the Shirai Ryu members? That's nonsense."

"Fine, don't get your clan back. I'm sure I can find another one, perhaps Sub-Zero? He is better than you in all ways imaginable." Mileena said as she turned around and headed to the door.

"What did you say you half-breed?" Scorpion said with frustration.

"You heard me, Sub-Zero is a better fighter, better leader and better in bed. I'm sure he can help me make an excellent heir." Mileena said as she turned her head.

Scorpion quickly walked up to Mileena as she put her hands on the door handle, spun her around to have her front end facing him, picked her up by her legs and started, "He is not better than me at anything and I will show you."

Mileena smirked under her veil and wrapped her legs around Scorpion's waist and her hands around his neck.

"Prove it."


End file.
